


Damage Control

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Knives, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Sarah buys Dureena a gift.
Relationships: Sarah Chambers/Dureena Nafeel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



Sarah was already running late for the shuttle when a merchant stopped her in her tracks. 

“Look,” she started, barely keeping herself from knocking him to the ground. But then she saw it: a dagger with an intricately carved handle, small enough to tuck away but sturdy enough to do damage.

Dureena really didn’t need more knives considering how many she had strapped to her at any given moment. Sarah _did_ enjoy having a reason to look at Dureena’s thighs, though, and since the complementary sheath would quell Sarah's concern of an accidental self-stabbing...

She sighed. “I’ll take that one.”


End file.
